Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to three-dimensional semiconductor structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a FinFET-based semiconductor device with adjacent integrated storage capacitor.
Background Information
Storage capacitors for FinFET-based semiconductor devices have historically been embedded into the metallization interconnect layers above, e.g., metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors at the Back End of the Line (BEOL). However, the placement of storage capacitors can result in unwanted process complexity and/or cost. For example, for a FinFET-based process to fabricate eDRAM, storage capacitors will add one or more extra masking layers and process steps, as compared to fabrication of the logic device.
Thus, a need continues to exist for an integrated storage capacitor for FinFET-based semiconductor devices.